the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Peabody
|format = |runtime = 23 minutes |creator = |director = John Sanford Greg Miller Mike Bell Miles Thompson |voices = |theme_music_composer = Eric Goldman and Michael Corcoran |opentheme = ''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Theme Song |writer = |country = United States |network = Netflix |picture_format = |first_aired = October 9, 2015 |last_aired = April 21, 2017 |company = DHX Media Vancouver Jay Ward Productions DreamWorks Animation Television |distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution |executive_producer = David P. Smith Tiffany Ward |producer = Rob Minkoff |num_seasons = 4 |num_episodes = 52 |list_episodes = List of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show episodes |website = http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show/ |related = }} The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show is an American animated web television series that is produced by DreamWorks Animation and Jay Ward Productions. The series is based on the 1960s segments, called "Peabody's Improbable History", that aired as part of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, and the 2014 film, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, which was also produced by DreamWorks Animation. The series premiered on October 9, 2015, on Netflix. The second season was released on March 18, 2016. The third season was released on October 21, 2016. The fourth season was released on April 21, 2017. The series is digitally hand-drawn, with the Vancouver-based DHX Media providing the animation. Mr. Peabody is voiced by Chris Parnell, while Max Charles reprises his role as Sherman from the film. Originally, according to The Animation Guild, I.A.T.S.E. Local 839, 78 episodes of the television series have been ordered, but only 52 episodes were aired. The series debuted in the United States on Universal Kids on April 8, 2018. Synopsis Mr. Peabody and his son Sherman host a live TV variety show out of their Manhattan penthouse, with various historical figures as their guests that are brought to them through the WAYBAC time machine. Half of the show is in this variety show format, with the other half being time travel adventures formatted like the original "Peabody's Improbable History" segments from the 1950s and 60s. This show also introduces new characters like the robotic Orchoptitron, the landlord Mr. Hobson, the notary Mrs. Hughes, and Peabody's downstairs neighbors Christine Bluestone and the Yakamora family. Voice cast Main * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Christine Bluestone, Abby Fisher * Dieter Jansen as Mr. Calvert Hobson and Bird Baby * Sunil Malhotra as Sweet Tune Swami * David P. Smith as Mrs. Arugula Hughes, Orchoptitron, and Orville Wright Special guest stars * Brian Baumgartner as Hotu Matu'a * Flula Borg as Joe Troplong * Gary Busey as Future Mr. Peabody * Margaret Cho as Hua Mulan * Bob Dorough as James Madison * Stephen Fry as Uncle Duke * Jared Harris as Bigfoot * Daniel Henney as Akashi Shiganosuke * Jane Lynch as Bernadette Steel * Missi Pyle as Catherine the Great * Jeff Ross as Aristophanes * Fred Stoller as Peter Cooper * Reggie Watts as Rejgie Musical guests In some episodes there is a musical guest. * Wordsworth & Prince Paul in Stuck/Mozart * Jukebox the Ghost in Black Hole/Winston Churchill * Ra Ra Riot in Peabody's Parents/Galileo * JD McPherson in Outbreak/Ancient Greek Games * Katie Herzig in World Records/Hotu Matu'a * JD Sampson in Telethon/Enrico Caruso * Hammered Satin in Peabody's Delivery/Joe vs. the Peabody and Sherman * The Family Crest in The Perfect Perfect Show Again Again/Abraham Lincoln Episodes Soundtrack A soundtrack for the first season of the series was released digitally on October 2, 2015, and was released on CD in December 2015. Published by Lakeshore Records, the album features original score and the opening theme song by Eric Goldman and Michael Corcoran (aka The Outfit), and new original songs by Jukebox the Ghost, JD McPherson, Wordsworth and Prince Paul, and Ra Ra Riot., along with original songs performed by the cast of the series. Production Chris Parnell replaced Ty Burrell as the voice of Mr. Peabody from the 2014 film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. He auditioned for the role about a year and a half before the series' premiere. Trying to replicate Bill Scott's voice from the original cartoons as close as possible, he prepared by watching the 1960s show, and ended up doing his own interpretation of the character. Accolades References }} External links * at DreamWorks TV * at Netflix * at DHX Media * Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American time travel television series Category:Annie Award winners Category:American flash animated television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated television series reboots Category:The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Netflix children's programming Category:2015 Canadian television series debuts Category:2017 Canadian television series endings Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Canadian children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Animated duos Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American time travel television series Category:Canadian time travel television series